wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam
Devil Snibal Gundam is a Custom Heavy Assault Mobile Armor. It is a Mobile Suit used in the anime, Kill la Kill. It one of the Mobile Suits of the Galactic Eggman Empire as well as the true murderer of Isshin Matoi along with Nui Harime. It is the Variant of the AGE-56 Devil Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Devil Snibal Gundam is a mechanical three-headed dragon The unit is much larger than the standard 1/144 size Gunpla, and its middle head has a more elaborate design than the identical heads on the sides. Each of the heads can fire a powerful particle beam; while the pair of arm-mounted claws can be used for melee combat, for launching laser beams large enough to cut through the wall of the fortress. The Devil Snibal Gundam's attack power is enhanced through the use of Life Fibers and DG Cells of the AGE-56 Devil Gundam. It boasts incredible speed and can fly with the hovering boots and Rocket-like wings. In terms of defense, the unit is capable of generating a particle shield in front of each head to defend itself. After self evolving, it's True resembles the JDG-00X Devil Gundam's second form albeit with the Snibal Drago Gira legs and the Tail of the mechanical dragon. Armaments ;*Mega Devil Flash :A powerful beam weapon. It was used to break through defenses of Megatropolis. ;*Deva King Bit :Four bits based on the Four Heavenly Kings. They possess weaponry that corresponds to whatever Heavenly King the bit represents. The Bits are most likely controlled through the DG Cells. ;*Particle Beam :Each of the heads of the MA can fire powerful particle beam from its mouth. This is the MA's main ranged attack and its destructive power is enhanced by the DG cells. ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. Toshiya's Devil Gundam was equipped with two shields on it's forearms. ;*Plasma Diver Missile :The Ultimate Mega Weapon for Toshiya's Devil Gundam. It is Super effective against Megatropolis Defense Systems. Special Equipment and Special Features ;*DG Cells :Artificial cells contracted from the Custom Devil Gundam through direct contact. Physically, they appear as a silver hexagonal coating that replicates and spreads over the skin and any other articles of clothing, just stopping at the head. Those who gain DG Cells are mentally and physically corrupted into evil pawns of the Devil Gundam and subsequently gain abilities based on it, though a couple individuals managed to resist possession despite being run solely by DG Cells. Its name probably originated from the first letters of the D'evil '''G'undam's name. :;*Self-Evolution ::Grants the Devil Gundam the ability to evolve and improve itself by changing into new, more powerful forms, but can change to even greater forms with a female as its core unit. :;*Self-Replication ::Allows the Gundam to generate offshoots of itself to act as its ears and eyes while it rests in its lair. At first, it produces mobile suits, the Death Army, which spawned off variants to cover combat ranges before later using the Gundam Heads, snake-like machines that could travel underground and were equipped with powerful beam cannons located in their mouths. :;*Self-Regeneration ::Allows the Gundam to instantly repair any damage, no matter how severe, but becomes diminished without a core life unit. ;*Particle Shield :The Snibal Hydra's main defensive equipment, it is an energy shield generated in front of each head to protect the unit against enemy's attack. Pilots *Kyoto Kasshu *Toshiya Gekko Trivia *The Devil Snibal Gundam is similar to the RX-T48 Snibal Hydra from the previous adventures of Paul Gekko. *The Devil Snibal Gundam is the comparison to the Grand Master Gundam from G Gundam Series. *The Center head of the Gundam was actually the Huge Dragon Head ready to bloom into it's second and true form like a flower bud ready to bloom in spring. *Kyoto's friend calls the mobile armor the '''"four legged train". *Kyoto's Four legged Train went out of control in Ryuko's past as the reference to Episode 12. *It is believed that Toshiya Gekko have repaired the controls of the Train's cockpit. Gallery Isshin vs Devil Snibal Gundam (Fan-made).png Devil Snibal Gundam's True Form.png|Devil Gundam's True Form in debut Rui and the Eggman Empire (Fan-made).png Nui and Devil Snibal Gundam (Fan-made).png Devil Snibal Gundam's True Form full body (Fan-made).png|True Devil Snibal Gundam's Full Body Rui and Kyoto vs Isshin Matoi (Fan-made).png|Kyoto's Original Gundam Devil Snibal Gundam and Master Gundam.png|Master Gundam and Devil Snibal Gundam Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons